


the weight of us

by the100s



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul root a
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Coffee Shops, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, Tokyo ghoul root a - Freeform, or ficlets really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100s/pseuds/the100s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>II:<br/>Kaneki’s biting at his bottom lip and sucking it, running his tongue over the cracked skin as if to smooth it down and when he starts moving his cold fingers over Ayato‘s heating skin - the spell breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame need for more ayaneki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I:  
> The hot neighbour then turns around, exposing his back to Ayato,
> 
>  
> 
> And hot just got hotter.

When Ayato looks the the clock and sees bright red numbers 2:17 he barely manages to lift his head from the books and drag himself to bed without changing his clothes. He has trouble keeping his eyes open and there is still revising to do, but Ayato hopes that a little nap would help him. If only he wasn't so stupid, he wouldn't have attended the rave a few nights ago and he would have finished studying by now. Ayato still isn't sure why he let Hinami drag him with her, dress him up, then refuse the make-up she wanted to put on him and forget everything after three bottles of beer and few shots. 

 

It's not like Ayato hadn't had a good time at the rave, having met an attractive blonde with pitched black eye-shade and multiple piercings. He remembers the blonde calling out to him, practically crying for him and Ayato quickly shakes his head to stop the on-coming memories. It's a time for some rest and then revising. Though he thinks, a release would be nice. Sighing to himself Ayato lays down in his already messy bed, closes his eyes and lets his mind go blank.

 

After what feels to him five minutes, more like twenty minutes he is awaken by the loud, annoying beeping sound coming from the hallways. He rubs his sleepy eyes and tries to focus on the voices outside. 

 

"Everybody get up! Fire!" Somebody yells outside his door and then there is rapid knocking on his own door. 

 

Ayato can't block the noise from the fire alarm as well as the panic filled voices from outside. Cursing loudly he gets up from his bed, takes his phone, puts some shoes on and goes outside. The bluenette looks annoyed as he stands outside, further away from the crowd of people and hopes that the fire will burn down his apartment so he can have valuable excuse for not studying. 

 

 

♢♢♢

 

 

When Kaneki returns home from his work at the coffee shop he immediately heads to draw. He picks up his new sketchbook filled with only sketches of his best friend Hide and silhouettes of people he sees everyday. Kaneki lets his pencil move freely against the pure white paper and in the comforting silence of his apartment he sketches what seems to be a silhouette of a boy with wings. As he is finishing the sketch, his phone rings inside his pocket, startling him a bit. It's a text from his manager reminding him not to forget to come a little early tomorrow. As he types his reply, he glances at the clock, 2:03 am and suddenly regrets taking night shift at the coffee shop. Glancing down at the finished sketch Kaneki deems it's good enough and closes the sketchbook. When he finally gets up, he feels stiff all over and decides to go and take a shower before hitting the covers. 

 

Dressed in only black boxers Kaneki dries his hair and just as he is about to go to his bedroom the loud shrill of the fire alarm goes out in the silent night. Grey eyes stare at the door and he can't help but curse everything and everybody at the moment, deciding to mentally kill the person responsible for this. The smell of smoke is getting close and it's getting thicker and deciding there's no time to waste he goes outside wearing only his boxers. 

 

He can hear the gasps his neighbours let out and he can feel the stares on his body but he doesn't care for it. But when he steps outside and exposes himself to the cold air, Kaneki feels stupid for not taking at least a t-shirt with him.

 

 

♢♢♢

 

 

 Ayato's suddenly glad for the fire alarm, even though it's annoying and loud and it still hasn't been turned off. But there is Kaneki, Kaneki, who lives on the same floor as Ayato just that he is on the end and Ayato's somewhere in the middle. He passed the white haired guy quite a few times on the stairs, the entrance and sometimes, when it was working they took elevator together. Kaneki is his hot neighbour that he sometimes imagines while jerking off, but he wouldn't admit that to anybody. Not even to Hinami who frequently asks him if there's anyone that caught his eye. 

 

And Kaneki is perfect, at least to Ayato. Ivory coloured hair, though it's probably dyed, along with pale skin and grey eyes. Now wearing only black boxers that clash with the paleness of his skin, Ayato can see that Kaneki has a well-built body and unconsciously he licks his lips. 

 

The hot neighbour then turns around, exposing his back to Ayato.

 

And hot just got hotter.

 

There is a tattoo of a centipede on his back, starting a little below his nape and it's curled around his spine, just like letter S. It goes all the way to his tailbone, the end of the tattoo being covered by his boxers. The centipede itself is a mixture of colours, as far as Ayato can see in the horrible light, there's black, red and yellow. And it makes him want to trail it with his fingers and his tongue. Shaking his head from those thoughts he goes straight towards Kaneki and hopes that he isn't going to mess this up.

 

 

♢♢♢

 

 

Kaneki barely listens to the explanation on how and why, and by who the fire started as he slightly shivers from the cold air. Grey eyes are more focused on the stars as the black coloured fingernails dig into his own skin as if to prevent himself from shivering. Cursing softly Kaneki doesn't notice a boy walking towards him and therefore is totally unprepared as a hoodie is thrown at his head. 

 

Ayato watches as a pale hand, with black fingernails reaches and pulls at his hoodie, exposing those grey eyes and ivory coloured hair. 

 

"There you go shithead. Now stop shivering like a little girl." 

 

(Good Ayato, you certainly haven't messed that one up.) He thinks to himself as he turns his head to the left side, refusing to meet Kaneki's eyes as he feels his cheek getting warmer. 

 

Kaneki blinks at the boy's language and almost laughs when he sees the slight pink covering his cheeks. "Thank you," he says as he pulls the hoodie over his head. 

 

The boy's blush is now more noticeable and he awkwardly runs a hand through his longish blue hair. He mumbles "you're welcome," so quietly that Kaneki almost doesn't hear him and he wonders if this is the boy that a minute ago spoke so rudely. 

 

They stand in silence and when blue eyes turn to him Kaneki can't help the sudden need he feels to draw them. In fact he wants to draw him, the bluenette standing in front of him that has deep blue eyes just like the deepest parts of ocean, pale skin and shoulder length hair. 

 

"Oh, how rude of me," he starts hoping that the boy won't leave him now. Kaneki remembers him as the boy living in the third apartment on their floor and suddenly he remembers passing him, but he's certain that he only really looked at him today. "I'm Kaneki Ken. And again thanks for the hoodie, I didn't exactly had time to dress with fire spreading."

 

Ayato's eyes are glue to his neck, as the pale skin clashes with his dark red hoodie and his throat feels dry. Licking his lips he focuses on the grey eyes, which look amused at his behaviour and Ayato quickly replies. "Kirishima Ayato. And I only felt sorry for you as you were clearly freezing your ass off." 

 

Why he feels the need to smash his head in the wall and go back in time to prevent this from happening, Ayato has no idea.

 

Kaneki gives him a small smile and looks as everybody started going back inside, thankfully the fire was quickly put out and it hadn't spread so much and after two hours of waiting they are finally allowed back inside. Grey eyes focus on the boy again and Kaneki holds out his hand. Blue eyes stare in wonder and Kaneki says, "Give me your phone." 

 

Slowly as if in trance Ayato takes out his phone, types in the password and gives it to Kaneki. Who apparently calls a number, and quickly ends the call. 

"There," Kaneki says as he hands Ayato his phone back. "Since I've forgotten my phone, I now have your number. And you have mine."

 

"Huh?" 

 

Ayato looks in confusion at the other as Kaneki passes him and heads towards the entrance. 

 

"I have to return you the hoodie after all." He says with a smile and disappears inside, leaving Ayato to look after him in shock. When he finally goes inside his apartment the clock read 5:11 am and there's nothing more he can do except go back to revising when his phone rings.

 

A text message from unknown number.

 

(5:11. If you are free tomorrow night, how about you drop by the coffee shop on the block, the Anteiku so I can repay you for the hoodie? Kaneki.)

 

Ayato stares in both wonder and shock at the message and thinks, a date with Kaneki? He quickly types in a reply. 

 

(5:13. Sure, I can drop by nine. By the way you haven't returned my hoodie.)

 

The respond is immediate. 

 

(5:13 Great! It's a date.)

 

Ayato reads the message at least twelve times, feeling his heart beat faster, completely forgetting about his hoodie as he types in: (5:14. It's a date.)

 

(Maybe I haven't messed it up.) He thinks with a small smile as he opens his books and starts with revision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> II:  
> Kaneki’s biting at his bottom lip and sucking it, running his tongue over the cracked skin as if to smooth it down and when he starts moving his cold fingers over Ayato‘s heating skin - the spell breaks.

Ayato ducks out of the way, barely missing Kaneki’s kick and rolls to the side. He isn’t given anytime to react before Kaneki charges at him, his fist colliding with Ayato’s left cheek, the impact sending him down to the ground. Kaneki quickly grabs Ayato’s hands and holds them behind his back in a tight grip, while Ayato trashes beneath him. But it’s no use, fucking eyepatch is too strong and he can’t free himself. He is gritting his teeth in silent fury, it’s the second time he got his ass handed by fucking eyepatch and it sucks big time, and then he goes still for a minute.  
  
“Oi, shitty eyepatch get off of me.”  
  
His voice is commanding as if he’s the one in control and Kaneki finds it amusing. He releases his hands and takes a few steps back, allowing Ayato to rise up by himself, something Kaneki learned the hard way. Briefly he remembers the last time he tried to help Ayato get up on his feet, all he got was a kick in his stomach a smirk and oops, my foot slipped as an explanation. Ever since then he stopped trying to help Ayato.  
  
The younger of them slowly raises up on his feet, his cheek hurts, his bones ache but there is no way that he will let fucking eyepatch see how much he fucked him up. This was their second spar since eyepatch joined them and this time it was purely combat with using kagune. Also, it’s the second time he loses a spar, not like it‘s worth mentioning.  
  
He slowly makes his way to his abandoned parka, once he’s sure his legs won’t give out and sees Kaneki leaving out of the corner in his eye. He flips the middle finger at the other and almost lets out a moan of pain as he picks his parka off the floor. Gritting his teeth, and willing his body further Ayato makes his way to their shared room, which was Eto’s idea as in to improve their miscommunication problems. There is a train of very colorful swears going around his head while he’s walking behind Kaneki towards their room, the blunet thinks it’s just a matter of time before he shows shitty eyepatch who is stronger.  
  
Or so he thinks.  
  
Day after day, spar after spar, without using kagune with using kagune ¾ Ayato just can’t win against the eyepatch. It’s as if the bastard knows and is reading his every single move Ayato makes, while he effortlessly ducks and strikes the ghoul down. Ayato can’t remember just how many times he left the room after their spar with clenched fists and biting his bottom lip enough to draw blood.  
  
In the end he has to accept that eyepatch was stronger, but that only fueled his fire and made him try even harder. After all eyepatch got stronger after spending time with Yamori in his ’playroom’ . Ayato never got along with Yamori, nor that fairy that clang to him, but he also never got on his bad side to witness his ’playroom’ in person. Before eyepatch entered Yamori’s ’playroom’ he had black hair, fear in his eyes and no strength what-so-ever. He was a weakling that Ayato could make throw up his own blood.  
  
But now, it seemed like a completely new ghoul appeared. Cold and jagged as ice with ivory hair and dead eyes. At the time Ayato thought that he seemed only a bit stronger, but he was sure that he was still a weakling compared to himself.  
  
He thought wrong. And while Ayato doesn’t want to admit it, had Noro not come and pulled him away, he was sure that the fight wouldn’t have ended pretty for him.

  
  
*****

 

 

  
  
Eyepatch kicks him hard enough to make him slam into the wall behind him, hitting his head so hard that white appears in his vision. He lets out a growl and starts rising up, one hand on the wall for support but in a flash Kaneki appears in front of him with his hand around Ayato’s neck. A small gasp escapes him when Kaneki tightens his hold on his throat and Ayato digs his nails into his hand, trying and failing to make him release his hold while glaring at the other from beneath his eyelashes.  
  
Passive grey orbs stare into burning blue ones and immediately Kaneki is reminded of Touka. He sees it now, what Nico meant when he said that the siblings were positively gorgeous.  
  
He pictures Touka in his mind, with her bangs hiding her right eye, a soft smile that appears only when she talks to Hinami, fury burning in her visible eye while fighting and her slightly blushing face when Hide would tease her. To Kaneki, Touka is very pretty. But so is Ayato.  
  
Ayato, with his ivory skin and messy blue hair that sweeps down in front of his eyes. And Kaneki likes his blue eyes framed by thick dark lashes, they remind Kaneki of the ocean, so calm and clear one minute and then the other there is a storm raging inside of them. Then there are his rare smiles, not that he doesn’t look attractive while smirking, it’s just that he looks younger while smiling (even though those moments really are rare). But mostly he likes how Ayato looks when he is fighting. When red replaces blue and black surrounds the iris, when hunger appears and how dangerous he is despite his petite structure. And his kagune, his fiery wings suit him, in fact he looks beautiful when his kagune is activated.  
  
“Oi, fucking eyepatch you done burning hole into me?” And then there was his arrogant voice and bratty attitude as well.  
  
All in all, Kaneki thought that Ayato was beautiful and there wasn’t anything he could point out that he didn‘t like about Ayato. Except maybe his lack of judgment during spars and some unnecessary comments. Kaneki loosens the grip he has on Ayato’s throat but not so much that he could get away.  
  
“Ayato-kun why is it that you don’t think before you fight?”  
  
In respond all Kaneki gets is a blue eyebrow lifted as if he is telling him to elaborate his question. He silently laughs at the others behavior before continuing.  
  
“If you moved left inside of right on your last attack I wouldn’t be able to kick you to the wall Ayato-kun. I know that your left side is a bit weaker than your right and you pretty much avoid using it, but you could have possibly knocked me down if you went left.”  
  
Now he’s giving him a lesson. With his fucking hand on his throat. What in the name of fuck does eyepatch think he’s doing? Ayato thinks and then he quickly grabs at his loosen grip on his throat and basically flings himself forward, knocking down shitty eyepatch and putting his hand above him.  
  
“It doesn’t matter!” he yells at the eyepatch, whose eyes are looking in confusion at him. “I’m not mature enough to fight with anything except instincts.”  
  
And then Ayato realizes their current position.  
  
Kaneki’s on the floor with Ayato on top of him, Ayato holds his left wrist in his hand above eyepatch’s head while his right hand is resting besides Ayato’s thigh. Those grey orbs look amused at his sudden stillness and Ayato fight back the slight pink for even thinking about their position, it’s just a spar, he‘s overreacting. Lifting himself up without any words Ayato starts walking away, his head still hurting from the impact with the wall and he curses everything he knows when he sees that the scratches he made on eyepatch’s hand have already healed. He brings a hand to his head and slowly starts massaging and running through the knots in the messy blue hair.  
  
He’s walking slower than usual, partly because his head hurts and partly because his legs will give in. What he doesn’t however see is Kaneki staring at him.

 

  
  
*****

 

 

  
  
And in a week everything changes.  
  
Not in a way that Ayato finally wins against shitty eyepatch. But in a way that the shitty eyepatch is attracted to him.  
  
Just as they got back from a mission Ayato demands a spar, and this time using kagune is forbidden since Tatara found out about their not-so-quiet activities. He tells them that there is a big mission coming up for which they need to be in top form and they both agree and practically sprint towards their training room.  
  
And this time eyepatch isn’t going slow at all. In fact he’s the one that makes the first contact running up quickly and appearing behind Ayato in a blink. He uses his elbow and Ayato quickly moves right, lifting up his left leg making a successful kick at the side of Kaneki’s face. He’s not going to tell fucking eyepatch that he actually took his advice about using his left side and quickly runs towards the fallen ivory haired guy aiming a kick in his ribs. Kaneki moves out of the way before Ayato‘s foot made contact with him, gets back on his feet and punches Ayato’s stomach.  
  
Ayato grits his teeth, not allowing the gasp of pain to leave his lips and throws a punch at Kaneki, who catches his fist and moves to stand in front of Ayato. With one foot in front of Ayato’s and the other hand grabbing at his collar Kaneki flips him over. When Ayato lands on the floor, a moan of pain leaves his lips and Kaneki is immediately on him, hands held in a tight grip above his head and weight on his thighs keeping him down.  
  
Blue eyes lock with grey ones and Ayato’s surprised to find something burning into those usually passive eyes.  
  
And then Kaneki’s lips slammed rough and strong over his. Not expecting this to happen, not expecting fucking eyepatch to kiss him Ayato lets out a squeak. Kaneki presses closer and kisses him deeper and Ayato couldn’t help but open his mouth more, closing his eyes and letting Kaneki’s tongue in to graze over his. The kisses got fiercer. His head was in a spin, he wasn’t sure whether it was a good spin or a bad one yet. His heart was in hysterics and his body felt like it was about to explode.  
  
Kaneki lets go of Ayato’s hands and his fingers reached around the side of his face, cupping his jaw, reaching into his blue hair and tugging at it roughly as his lips ground up against Ayato’s so hard it almost hurt. Ayato lets Kaneki in and the half-ghoul’s tongue clashed with his, and the feeling is like the ocean smashing into a cliff. Kaneki’s biting at his bottom lip and sucking it, running his tongue over the cracked skin as if to smooth it down and when he starts moving his cold fingers over Ayato‘s heating skin ¾ the spell breaks.  
  
Blue eyes open in shock and Ayato stops kissing back as he starts trashing under Kaneki‘s weight, beneath his lips. The other seems to get the message that something is wrong and he breaks the kiss, pulls back a bit and stares at Ayato with his hair even messier and red staining his cheeks.  
  
“What is it Ayato-kun?”  
  
Kaneki asks, his voice deep and sounding hoarse and Ayato doesn’t know what to say, is he supposed to start yelling, is he supposed to start hitting Kaneki, what? So he does the next best thing. He pushes Kaneki’s shoulders, who in return doesn’t struggle at all and lets Ayato push him. And as Kaneki’s weight is lifted off of him Ayato makes his escape. He doesn’t go to his room, their shared room since fucking eyepatch will probably be there and instead makes his way over to the roof. It’s cold outside, but he feels like he’s on fire. Ayato finds his usual spot near the edge and just sits there repeating what happened in his head over and over. He doesn’t understand why eyepatch kissed him, heck he doesn’t understand why he opened his mouth and kissed him back.  
  
It’s all very confusing and he feels like those stupid girls he has seen in the movies Touka used to watch once and Ayato doesn’t know what to do.  
  


*****

  
  
Kaneki hasn’t seen Ayato ever since their last spar and their first kiss.  
  
He acted on instincts and while he doesn’t regret it, Kaneki thinks that he probably should have told Ayato first that he was attracted to him. Closing his eyes he can see it clearly, Ayato lying underneath him, eyes ablaze and lips red and swollen from their kisses. His blue hair even messier than usual and there is a lovely red across his cheeks and he opens his mouth and¾  
  
Shaking his head as if to stop he train of his thoughts, Kaneki looks around the room. He could go and train, but without a partner it’s kind of boring, he could also go outside but then Ayato might come to their room and Kaneki doesn’t want to miss him. Letting out a frustrated sound he picks up his book and decides that reading should help.  
  
Grey eyes stare into the words, into the letters on the page without registration at all while his mind conjures up an image of Ayato yet again. No matter how focused he is, the pages looked filled out with gibberish he doesn’t understand and when he closes his eyes, there is messy blue hair, ivory skin and a smirk on those soft lips that Kaneki wouldn’t mind tasting once again.  
  
“Damn it.” Kaneki whispers to himself as he pulls at his hair and decides that he can’t wait for Ayato to return, instead he will go and find him.  
  
He darts out of the room, moving faster and lighter than before and while he doesn’t have extraordinary hearing and smelling abilities somehow he exactly knows where Ayato is. Moving towards the stairs that lead to the roof Kaneki passed Naki and Eto in a blur and doesn’t even stop when he hears the latter giggle at him. No, finding Ayato is more important currently than anything.  
  
As he approaches the stairs, he stops to catch his breath and then slowly climbs to the roof. As Kaneki steps outside he is greeted by the night sky and the cold air, but he doesn’t pay any attention to that and quickly moves his gaze all over the roof. Ayato, on his left, is sitting near the edge and is looking towards the sky. Smiling to himself Kaneki quietly approaches him, he read something similar to this scene in one of his books and decides to go with it.  
  
When he’s standing behind Ayato, slightly shocked that the younger ghoul hasn’t noticed him, Kaneki slowly drops to his knees and wraps him arms around Ayato and whispers to him, in what Kaneki hopes is a seductive voice. “Ayato, I missed you.”  
  
Ayato on the other hand is a complete blushing mess and he’s extremely glad that Kaneki can’t see his face. And when he feels the warm breath on his ear he slightly shivers and starts convincing himself that it’s just because of the fucking cold air. It defiantly doesn’t have anything to do with the ivory haired half-ghoul who now placed his chin on Ayato’s shoulder. Absolutely nothing.  
  
“What the fuck you shitty eyepatch?!” And fucking of course his voice had to crack at the end, cue to more blushing.  
  
Chuckling softly to himself Kaneki starts trying to turn Ayato around so that he can face him properly, but of course when has Ayato ever listened to him? After several minutes of struggling and slowly losing his patient Kaneki uses his kagune, immobilizing Ayato’s arms and legs.  
  
“Oh yeah? You wanna play that game? Fucking fine.” The blue haired ghoul bites his bottom lip and just as he was ready to activate his kagune ¾ he was dropped on Kaneki’s lap. A sound close to a squeak leaves him mouth as Kaneki’s kagune returns and he is left straddling his lap. He blushes even more and lowers his head, allowing his hair to fall in front of his face, and Ayato knew that his longish hair would be useful someday.  
  
Kaneki moves his hands to hold Ayato’s head and slowly lifting it up so that blue once again connects with the grey. For him Ayato looks edible and Kaneki can’t stop himself, licking his lips and lowering his gaze from Ayato’s eyes to his lips, he leans in for a kiss. Kaneki brought their lips together gently this time, Ayato was unresponsive at first, unsure of what to do or what was even happening. Kaneki didn’t mind though because Ayato’s lips felt nice on his. It took a moment for the blue haired boy to ease into it but when he did it almost made Kaneki sigh happily. Tentative kisses turn to bold kisses which quickly became a full force make out. Ayato feeling bold wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s neck running his fingers through his short ivory hair.  
  
Getting lost in the heat and pleasure was easy for Ayato, so when Kaneki’s tongue licks across his bottom lip, Ayato parts his lips to let him in, a little tingle of excitement coursing through him. Kaneki nips at Ayato’s bottom lip with his teeth, and not all that gently, and when he breaks the skin Ayato hisses at the sting but Kaneki quickly starts sucking on it and a small moan escapes from Ayato’s throat. He can feel himself blushing, and can feel himself going hard and when Kaneki grinds his hips up against Ayato’s, he lets out a louder moan this time. Kaneki starts kissing his neck, occasionally nipping and when he gets to his left collarbone he bites down hard.  
  
“Ahhh!” Ayato throws his head back, gripping Kaneki’s hair so tightly he’s sure it hurts, something between a moan of pleasure and pain leaves his mouth and he can’t take it anymore.  
  
“S-Shitty eyepatch,” Kaneki wonders how he could gets Ayato to say his name, while he only hums against his skin in respond. “What is this?”  
  
Kaneki moves his mouth back, licks the blood off of his lips and those blue eyes look a little bit insecure and lost. “Whatever you want it to be Ayato-kun. We can be boyfriends, or lovers if you prefer.” The younger ghoul scoffs at him but the blush on his cheek doesn’t disappear. “But you should know this Ayato-kun, I won’t share you with anyone.”  
  
Ayato looks into those grey eyes and shivers from intense feeling, and he knows that eyepatch isn’t joking. Swallowing and trying to calm himself down Ayato leans forward, wrapping his hands around Kaneki’s neck and whispering into his ear.  
  
“Take me to our room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
